


The Charity Date Auction

by ChillyHollow



Category: Cormoran Strike Series - Robert Galbraith
Genre: Charity Auctions, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:09:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25974196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChillyHollow/pseuds/ChillyHollow
Summary: I wanted to do something to show how the Strellacott pair might have gotten together in a setting where they didn’t start out as boss/employee.  And I also wanted to hurt Matthew in the worst way possible—in his ego.  This is how it unfolded….
Relationships: Robin Ellacott/Cormoran Strike
Comments: 22
Kudos: 36





	1. Auction

One of the best parts of living in a small rural Yorkshire town is that everyone pulls together to help raise money for the schools, the local sports teams, for the local free medical clinic, plus anyone who had fallen on hard times.That’s how Robin let herself be roped into the Dating Auction—it was a fund raiser for the medical clinic to buy a van so that the nurse could visit home-bound community members.She had gladly helped with the party planning and the setup of the event itself at Swinton Park’s Deer House, the use of which was donated by Lord and Lady Masham who owned the estate and ran it as a hotel/event destination.It was a lot of work but it was for a good cause.

One of the worst parts of visiting a small rural Yorkshire town is that there is very little to do if you aren’t a sheep farmer.That’s how Cormoran ended up being roped into attending the Dating Auction—his little brother had heard about it from the concierge at Swinton Park where they were staying.Al had decided they needed bonding time and a vacation so he’d dragged his older brother out to the wilds of northern Yorkshire for some relaxation.Cormoran thought Al had probably picked Swinton Park at random out of a brochure he’d seen somewhere.Or maybe a cute young travel agent with her eye on a commission had charmed Al into it.He didn’t see the attraction himself.Cormoran sighed and took a drink from the heavy glass in his hand.At least the whisky was good.He’d be damned before he let Al drag him to the wellness spa, though.

He’d also flat refused to go golfing, begging off with the excuse it wasn’t a great thing for his aching leg.He preferred to sit, drinking and smoking, in solitary splendor on the terrace outside their lodge, pretending to read his book.Actually he was brooding over his life, his leg, and of course that other wound—Charlotte. Al did finally talk him into target shooting, but that had ended when he forgot himself and hit a perfect grouping of shots in the middle of the target.Realizing both Al and the staffer were staring, open-mouthed, he’d put the rifle down and pled exhaustion, retreating to his room.Later he churlishly refused to talk about his marksmanship with Al.There were things he did not want to glamorize, or even want Al or anyone else to know about his military career.

Now he was nursing a hangover, with Al talking brightly in the background about the raptor center which Cormoran determinedly was not going to visit with his much younger brother after they finished a lavish brunch.He knew as much as he wanted to know about birds of prey.He listlessly ate buttered toast while Al and the waitress serving them talked about the fund-raiser at the Deer Lodge tonight.Strike could see all sorts of activity down the gravel path at the next building.He supposed that was the Deer Lodge.Tables and chairs were being set up according to directions that appeared to be given by a tall girl with a reddish-blonde pony tail and a clipboard.Too bad she was such a bossy thing, he thought without much interest, that hair was pretty.

Robin consulted the checklist on her clipboard.She was generally quite organized but it was hard to concentrate in this heat.She’d noticed activity at Low Swinton.Some rich guy had rented it, according to her mother’s friends whose gossip had been a hindrance this morning when she and Robin had been picking up the last minute cheese and crackers that would serve as snacks for tonight’s auction.She wished she was sitting in the shade with a book instead of trying to bring order to the party venue.Well, if wishes were horses then beggars would ride.Robin turned her attention to cajoling her ragtag group of helpers into moving the chairs into rows and cutting the cheese into blocks to be stabbed with toothpicks and set on platters.

The afternoon flew by for Robin.Finally, everything was all set up, the food was prepared and sitting on trays in the kitchen’s commercial fridge, waiting for the auction audience.The only thing remaining was the delivery of the beer kegs.That was going to happen around five, so Robin decided she would stay at Deer Lodge and wait for the delivery instead of heading home to shower and change.She should have plenty of time to go home after the beer arrived since the auction didn’t start until seven.She got herself a water from the frig and sat down in one of the chairs to wait.

The afternoon dragged on for Cormoran.Al had just returned from the raptor center, full of stories about the birds he’d seen and the bird that had showed him around.Her name was Ellie and she was a cute brunette apparently.Al was meeting her at the Date Auction and was planning to bid on a date with her.Cormoran only just managed to not roll his eyes.He’d never had to pay to go out with a woman.Even before they heard who his famous father was, they flocked to him at the cock of an eyebrow.But Al thought the auction idea was great fun.“If you win the auction for the lady you fancy, you have to kiss right there in public and then you go out later at your convenience.Great way to meet chicks!”

Cormoran tried to muster interest.Al was doing all this for his benefit, after all.He should pretend to be grateful and that this silly auction was a good idea.They arranged to have a light supper around six so that they could make the auction by six-thirty when Al was meeting Ellie.It was only a short walk, after all, said Al.Cormoran looked at the gravel path leading between buildings, easy enough for the able-bodied but treacherous for such as him.Maybe he could walk on the grass. 

At least Swinton Park sandwiches were tasty.Cormoran ate his, then checked his pockets for his cigarettes and lighter.He thought he’d leave his phone in its charger.There was no one he wanted to talk to just now.He did need his cheque book, though.He was well aware who would be writing a cheque for Al’s date tonight as well as who would pay for this stay at Swinton Park.Al was on a strict budget after several escapades that showed their father Al had no idea of the value of money.Since Cormoran was notoriously cheap, he had plenty in the bank to spend on his younger brother.He never begrudged Al those indulgences that Cormoran had long outgrown as long as they didn’t involve drugs.He’d seen too much of the dangers of drugs to fund any of that for Al.He’d made that perfectly clear.Cormoran headed back to his palatial bedroom and grabbed the cheque book.He was as ready as he’d ever be.

Robin’s afternoon had gone from busy to stressed as the beer delivery truck had broken down.There was a long wait for a tow and a mechanic, the transfer of Robin’s alcoholic refreshments to another truck, then another wait for a driver to be found on the weekend since the first had to stay with the broken-down truck.The beer finally arrived just after six.Robin hurried the driver into unloading and setting up the kegs and tapping them, then finally sent him on his way about five minutes before the early guests started to arrive.There was no time to go home and change.Robin freshened up as much as possible in the ladies room, washing her face and then brushing her hair and tying it back into a neat pony tail again, but there was nothing she could do about the trainers, t-shirt and jeans she was wearing.She would just have to stay in the background while she made sure everything went smoothly.The visiting nurse was counting on the money from the auction to give them enough for a downpayment on that van.

Strike gritted his teeth and walked with his brother toward the building where the auction would be held.Al at least walked slowly, even though he was fizzing with excitement.There was quite a crowd in the building already, even though it wasn’t seven yet.Al’s new friend Ellie spotted them and came over.As requested, Al didn’t introduce her to his brother.Most people assumed Cormoran was a bodyguard for his famous sibling, and that was how Cormoran liked it.Having his face in the tabloids wasn’t good for business.He was successful enough now that he had employees but he hadn’t started his own private investigations firm just to sit behind a desk and do paperwork all day.He wanted to do investigations himself and for that he needed anonymity.He spotted a chair on the side of the room in the shadows and took one of the beers Ellie had fetched them there to rest his leg.Ellie was bubbly, chatting to Al about the money they hoped to raise.They were just three thousand pounds short of what they needed apparently.Strike remembered when that had seemed an impossible sum all too well.

Robin was at the same side of the room, going over last minute details with the minister who would open the auction with a prayer, then turn things over to the auctioneer who had donated his services from the sheep sales venue he normally presided over.The minister headed to the front of the room and Robin found herself a chair out of the way, taking another sip of water and wishing once again she’d had a shower. 

Strike saw the pony-tailed girl sit down.Up close she was older than he’d thought, but she was still a good ten years his junior.She was very attractive but she also looked hot and tired, and he wasn’t surprised.He’d noticed that the beer truck had cut it pretty close to the start of the event.A charity auction was going to raise more cash if the participants were well lubricated with alcohol.Al and Ellie had disappeared.A bevy of young women were gathering at the other side of the room.The audience was mostly young people with the guys naturally clustered around the beer kegs.Some people were the age of Pony Tail, and a few were older members of the community like the minister.He noticed a very handsome man with a buxom blonde hanging on his arm because Pony Tail was glaring at him and he was glaring back at her.Ex-lovers, Strike deduced, who had not parted on good terms.The handsome man took his lady friend to the other side of the room and parked her.He remained standing, sipping at his beer, making sure he was visible all over the room.Some of the girls were eying him with interest.Strike took against his peacocking.He wasn’t fond of bossy women—his sister gave him plenty of orders he ignored—but he liked showoffs even less.

The minister got everyone’s attention and said a short prayer, then turned things over to the auctioneer, who opened the proceedings with a few jokes and a short explanation of how it would work.The winner would claim his prize with a kiss, then the fat woman sitting on the minister’s left would take cheques after each local beauty was auctioned.Dates would be arranged privately by both parties.“And now let the fun begin!”Several of the young men cheered at this.Many of them were abandoning the beer kegs to cluster at the front of the room to bid on their favorites. 

The first young lady was auctioned to her beau apparently, to much applause.Al brought Cormoran a second beer, then after whispering excitedly that Ellie was to be the fifth auctioned, disappeared into the crowd.Strike sighed.Pony Tail seemed to be keeping a running total of the winning bids.The Peacock was flirting with several of the young women waiting their turn to be auctioned off.Strike noticed him giving Pony Tail a malicious glance but she was busy with her sums and didn’t see.Ellie came up for bid and after some raucous banter, Al won her for sixty pounds.He planted a big kiss on her lips and then led her toward Strike, who handed over the cheque so Al could take it to the fat woman and claim Ellie for the rest of the evening.Al had whispered they were going to head out for a drive and to not expect him back until late.Cormoran was not at all surprised.If anyone was ripe for a long drive with his little brother, it was Ellie.He didn’t think Al had drunk enough to make a trip in his Lamborghini a danger so he let them go without protest.He could walk back to the lodge at his leisure.

The auction was beginning to taper off.If the sums Cormoran was keeping in his head were accurate, they had raised a little over thirteen hundred pounds.If the medical clinic was lucky, they’d have half the amount needed.He thought about getting himself a third beer but that meant navigating the crowd and he didn’t want one badly enough.The auctioneer had taken a break to sip water.Cormoran noticed the Peacock approaching him and wondered why.That was a man who never did anything without a reason and the reason would be his own gain.The auctioneer nodded and started up the auction again.There were only two ladies to go apparently.They were soon disposed of and the auctioneer cleared his throat.“And now, ladies and gentlemen, we have a special final auction, the lady who has been the guiding force behind this auction and an ornament to the community, Miss Robin Ellacott!”

Pony Tail looked up, shocked.Well, Strike had a name for her now.What was the Peacock up to?The crowd was silent, slightly uneasy.Strike read the room and looked at the Peacock who appeared triumphant.Whatever he had planned, it was going to be unpleasant for Robin Ellacott.The auctioneer asked for an opening bid of five pounds.Silence.The auctioneer said, “Three pounds?”

Without thinking, Strike acted.“Five thousands pounds,” he said loudly. Pony Tail stared at him.Everyone in the entire room stared at him.“Sold to the tall gentleman in back for five thousand pounds.”

Robin had been trying to count up the proceeds and had not paid attention to the auction crowd so she’d missed Matt’s word with the auctioneer, but as soon as the auctioneer had announced her name and she’d looked up in horror, she saw Matt smirking at her and knew this was his idea to further humiliate her.No one would bid, Matthew Cunliffe had seen to that with his whispering campaign that they had broken it off because she was sexually cold and probably a lesbian.Of course she’d dumped him because he was a lying cheater but she’d not sink to his level to make this a “he said-she said” situation. 

She was dumbfounded when a man she didn’t know bid on her and bid a huge sum, to boot.When the stranger rose from his chair, she saw he was a bear of a man, tall, broad, battered with a nose that had been broken, hair that needed cutting and with a two day growth of beard.He stepped over to her and reached down for her hand. She gave it and rose from her chair only to have him kiss her hand.Then he smiled a slightly crooked smile at her, mischief dancing in his eyes.“Shall we give them something to talk about?” he asked quietly.Well, what did she have to lose?She nodded and smiled a little back at the stranger. 

He pulled her toward him and bent slightly to kiss her.It was a great kiss.He still had her hand in his but she was thinking of nothing but how good his lips felt on hers.Finally he stepped back slightly but maintained eye contact.She reached up with her free hand and cupped his check, whispering “Thank you.”He smiled at her, a sweet smile.She wanted to kiss him again but this was neither the time or place.He turned away from her and bowed to the crowd’s applause.Robin flushed slightly but she stuck her chin up and bowed her head slightly herself.The stranger put her arm through his and walked her toward the fat lady who was collecting payment.When they arrived he dropped her hand and pulled out a cheque book and paid for her company.Then together they walked out of the Deer Lodge, everyone still congratulating them.

“Where to?” he asked her in a deep, rough voice that sent shivers down her back when they were safely away from well-wishers.  
  
“The Land Rover parked behind the building that way.I need to get home and take a shower.”

“Tell me, who is the Peacock and why does he hate you?”

Peacock?For a second Robin was puzzled, then the penny dropped.“Matthew?He is my ex.”

“I deduced that.But why the hate?”

“He’s not forgiven me for discovering his cheating and dumping him.It was a big blow to that ego of his.”

“Exactly what has he been saying about you?”

“How do you know he’s saying things about me?”

“I’m not stupid.Something must have stopped anyone bidding on a good-looking woman like you.Given he deliberately set you up with the auctioneer, he must have been talking behind your back.”

“He told everyone in town that I’m a cold fish in bed, and probably a lesbian.”

“And they believed that?”

“Well, Matt was the only man I’ve ever dated.I guess that gave credence.”Strike heard the uncertainty in her voice.“I wasn’t going to sink to his level by telling everyone he was a cheater.”

“Probably wise.You can give me as a reference if you change your mind.”

“A reference?”

“You are a great kisser.No woman kissing a man like you kissed me is passionless or a lesbian.”

“Thank you.”He heard the smile in her voice.“You are pretty good at kissing yourself.”Robin stopped next to a vintage Land Rover.“This is my ride.Can I give you a lift?”

“Sure,” he said.“I’m staying at Lower Swinton.” 

“Climb in,” she told him.It took less than five minutes for her to take him up the gravel walk and come to a stop in front of the lodge. 

“May I offer you a drink?” he asked politely.

“Well, just one.I do need to get cleaned up and I’ve got to drive home.”

“Is it far to your place?Can you have a drink and still get home safely?”

“It’s less than three miles, and half of that is getting from here to the main road.Our family farm is just west of here.One drink is fine.”

Strike opened the lodge door and showed her into a large open living room with a bar in the corner.He told her he had wine, beer and whisky and asked her preference.Robin chose wine and he opened a bottle of white wine for her, pouring her a good-sized glass, then he chose whisky for himself.They sat on the large couch, not so close as to be indecent since they’d not been introduced.“I’m Robin Ellacott,” she offered.

“Cormoran Strike,” was his response.

“I think I owe you a date, Mr. Strike.”

“Please call me Cormoran.I’d love to take you to lunch, Miss Ellacott.Preferably somewhere public enough to annoy the Peacock.”

She laughed.“Call me Robin.That would be The Bay Horse, our local pub.”

“Excellent, Robin. When may I call for you to head out peacock-baiting?”

“You really didn’t like him, did you?”

“No.From the little I saw he thinks way too much of himself and I don’t like bullies, especially bullies that annoy beautiful women.”He thought she blushed a little.

“He is insecure and he didn’t like me walking out on him.”

“He’s a fool,” he said with conviction. “Although I guess I owe him.I wouldn’t have lost my temper over what he pulled if he hadn’t been stupid enough to cheat on you.And then I would have missed out on the great pleasure of kissing you.”

“It was a pleasure?”

“It certainly was.I’m available for a second round any time you are free.”

In answer Robin leaned over and kissed him.He kissed her back, then moved away to set his glass down and take hers to put down after it.That freed them to kiss again, with the addition of his hands to her waist and her elegant hands on his shoulders.It went on and on, and then slightly breathless she sat back.He immediately let go of her.They looked at each other, each smiling, then Robin rose. 

“I need to go but I’ll meet you tomorrow for lunch at the Bay Horse on the High Street at noon—if that is a good time.”

“Perfect,” he said.He stood up and walked with her to the Land Rover where he opened the door for her and then shut it after she climbed into the driver’s seat.They smiled at each other, then she started the vehicle and drove in a gentle arc to return the way they’d come. 

He went back into the lodge, still smiling, to finish his whisky.


	2. Pub

Robin had not bothered to tell her parents about her adventure at the auction.She just went upstairs and got in the shower, then pulled on her pajamas and went straight to bed.So of course the next morning they were waiting for her in the kitchen, having heard all about it from her brothers and various friends and neighbors.

“Morning, love,” said her father as she kissed his cheek.Her mother wanted to know if the gossip was true.“Robin, did someone actually pay five thousand pounds for a kiss from you and a date at the auction? Everyone’s talking about it.”

“If everyone is talking about it, it must be true,” Robin said flippantly.Her father looked at her over his glasses, so she continued.“Yes, it’s true.We are having lunch at the Bay Horse today at noon for the date part.His name is Cormoran Strike and he is staying at Lower Swinton.I don’t know what he was doing at the auction, but he obviously has cash to burn.We have plenty of money for the van down payment now plus a cushion for later, so I will be very nice to him at lunch.” 

Her mother wanted to know everything about Cormoran Strike but as Robin knew nothing beyond the fact that he was perceptive and a good kisser, she claimed ignorance.“I’ll find out more at lunch for you but I suspect this will be our first and only date.A small town girl isn’t really on the menu for rich men.”

“You are a very pretty girl, Robin, and don’t you forget it!” her mother cried.

After her mother went upstairs to start the laundry, Robin’s father told her not to let a stranger turn her head.Robin grinned at him.“No fear about that, Dad.He seems nice, though.Don’t tell Mum but Matt put me on the spot at the auction and Cormoran Strike noticed and got me out of it.I like him.He doesn’t talk too much and he’s not all hands, either.And he doesn’t like Matthew.He calls him the Peacock.”She did not mention the kissing part on the couch in the Lower Swinton lodge.That was private, not something a girl would tell her parents.Her dad looked skeptical but said at least the date was going to be very public. 

“That’s the idea, Dad.We are sticking it to Matthew.”She headed upstairs to start to get ready with a smile on her face. 

Cormoran Strike was up earlier than usual the next morning.He was looking forward to his date, much to his surprise.At least it was different.Most women he went out with were on the make, thinking the offspring of the rich and famous were a ticket to an easy life.Many of them also thought that good looks gave them the right to behave like spoiled children.He’d let Charlotte get away with that sort of thing for too long.

Al slept in and wasn’t up until nearly eleven.He sat down on the terrace and slumped in his chair.“Big date last night?”Cormoran asked.

“Yeah, Ellie is fun but I didn’t get in until early three.” 

“You’d better take it easy today, then.Are you going out again with her tonight?”

“Yeah.”Al perked up.

“Then rest up this afternoon so you can show the lady a good time.I’m going out for lunch today.”

“Want the car?” Al asked.

“No, I’ll have the concierge call me a cab.I’m just going downtown to check out the local pub.”He wasn’t sure why he didn’t tell Al about his date but he decided it was really no one’s business.

Al began to shovel scrambled eggs into his mouth and Cormoran went back to his room to shower, shave and dress for lunch.He called the front desk and requested a car, and was picked up by a talkative old guy in an even older black cab about twenty minutes later.Cormoran explained he wanted to go to the Bay Horse and was immediately treated to a discussion of the various local breweries, with recommendations as to the best local beers and ales to try at the pub. 

His ears ringing, he was dropped off on the High Street in front of the Bay Horse.It was a rather small white stucco building with large bay windows and a door, all the trim painted dark turquoise.Inside there were several rooms with tables, a small bar, and a patio with picnic tables out back.Strike settled himself in a leather armchair at a table for two, ordered a draft Black Sheep and a white wine, and waited for Robin Ellacott to arrive.She appeared right on time.Strike rose at her approach and pulled out her chair for her.She looked good, he thought.Her reddish blonde hair fell in gentle waves onto her shoulders.She was in a dark green sweater, tan slacks and half boots that raised her to nearly his height.He liked that.Short women had never been his thing.She put her purse down and thanked him for the white wine. 

“My pleasure.What do you recommend for lunch?”

“The burgers are very good.”

“Sounds perfect.With chips?”

“Of course!”She toasted him and he toasted her back with a smile.He never enjoyed eating with women who were always dieting.The waitress appeared and Cormoran placed their order.It arrived right away. The pub was beginning to fill up for lunch.Cormoran noticed everyone that came in spoke to Robin or at least nodded and most looked at him with curiosity.Robin didn’t introduce him to anyone, though.Their food appeared and they dug in.Robin was right—the burgers were good and Strike complemented her on her judgment.

“The chef gets his beef locally and it’s fresh and not too lean.Nothing worse than lean mince for burgers.” He agreed.The pub wasn’t very private so they talked of generalities, the weather, sights that Cormoran should take in while he was in the area, things like that.It was a pleasant lunch and Strike enjoyed the food and the company.Robin declined dessert but offered to show him the Black Sheep brewery which she told him was just north of the entrance to Swinton Park.Strike happily took her up on the offer.He left a nice tip for their waitress and let Robin proceed him out of the pub.He spotted the Land Rover parked a short walk away, and was glad he hadn’t borrowed Al’s flashy car.He had a feeling Ellacott was a much better driver than he himself was.

His judgment was confirmed when she handled the drive in the balky old Land Rover with easy competence.The brewery itself was in a big old warehouse-type building.Robin hailed someone working in the yard who volunteered to take them around.Strike thoroughly enjoyed learning about the brewing process and he particularly enjoyed a tasting in their little tasting room.He and Robin sampled five separate beers.He liked the Best Bitter the best although the Black Sheep IPA was very good and the Pale Ale tasty.He noticed she sipped sparingly, since she was driving.He approved.

Before he realized it, it was nearly three p.m.Robin offered to show him the Fountains Abbey ruins before running him back to the lodge so he could see the place that had introduced brewing and sheep to Masham and the surrounding towns.He agreed happily.He didn’t care about ruins and walking far wasn’t in the cards, but anything that kept Robin by his side was welcome.In fact, he realized he would have gladly gone to inspect grammar school locker rooms with this woman, just for the pleasure of her company which he found restful.

Once they got out of town with less traffic, he asked her about Matthew. “Not that I’m being nosy but I like to know my enemy.We’ll be here for another week if not longer and I want to know if he’ll be jumping out of any dark alleys at me.”

Robin laughed.“Not likely.That might muss his hair.”She paused, thinking how to explain.“Matthew was my sixth form boyfriend.He was, is, the best looking guy around these parts. I was flattered when he wanted to go out with me.My family has known his forever.I suppose that I just drifted into an engagement with him.He qualified as an accountant and got a job in London.I moved there with him and started job hunting.It worked for a while, but I never really settled in.London’s so loud and noisy compared to here.I had trouble finding a job that I liked that paid what Matt wanted.Then I started to notice that Matt was more interested in money and status than I was, and he seemed to be spending a lot of time at work.When I realized that his work friends weren’t spending those long hours working that he claimed he was putting in, it dawned on me he was having an affair.It took me a couple of days to confirm it….”

“You caught him cheating?”Strike was impressed. It wasn’t usually easy to do, at least for an amateur.

“Yes, I did.I told him I had a job interview on a Saturday morning, then I hid across the street at a coffee shop and watched.I wasn’t out of the house twenty minutes before his best friend’s fiancee arrived at our flat.I gave them fifteen more minutes in case she was just dropping off something for her boyfriend, then I went home.I found them naked in our bed.I threw them both out, packed up my things, and headed home to Masham and I’ve been here for a month now, trying to decide what I want to do next.”

She pulled up at the parking lot for the Abbey and stopped the car.“Want to get out and walk?”

“Actually no.My leg’s bothering me.I lost the lower part of my right leg when I was in the military so long walks aren’t something I need to do right now.Do you mind if we just sit here and talk?”

“Of course not.I noticed you were limping last night.I wish you’d said something earlier and we could have curtailed that brewery tour.”

“And miss seeing the actual vats where the actual beer is brewed?” 

Robin laughed.“True.That’s something you shouldn’t miss.Well, I’ve told you the story of my life.I dropped out of uni so finding a permanent job in London hasn’t been easy without a degree.I’ve been thinking I might apply to the police, though.”

Strike was intrigued.“Why the police?”

“Because that was a childhood dream of mine.But there are no openings here in Masham or even in Harrogate.”

“If you wanted to apply in London, I know some folks with the Met. I’d put in a word for you.”

“Thanks.How do you know policeman?”

“Because of my job.I was SIB—Special Investigations Branch—in the army.When I left I started my own private detective agency in London.It was hard at first but I’m doing well enough that I have a couple of people working for me now.I do need someone to handle the clerical end of things, though, so if you want to come back to London and help me out while you apply to the Met and go through that process, you’ve got a job with me.”

“Thanks.”He thought she was blinking away tears. “I’ll think about that.My parents want me to stay here, of course, but if I do, I’m trapped in the past.”

He took her hand and squeezed her fingers lightly. She squeezed back and changed the subject.“Tell me about you, Cormoran.Why did you come to Masham, of all places?”

“I hurt my leg in my last case—too much surveillance on my feet—and my doctor told me I needed to rest it.My brother Al suggested we come here for a vacation.Do you mind if we get out and walk around a bit?I can’t go far but my leg stiffens up if I sit too long.”

“Sure.You should take a look at the abbey’s ruins, anyway.It must have been something before it was destroyed.”They walked slowly towards the ruins, with Strike looking around the exterior walls toward the river. It was clouding up and mist was coming off the river, making the stone walls seem insubstantial and the possibility of ghostly monks wafting over the grass not out of the question.Robin told him what the various buildings had been, then guided him down a corridor into what had been the nave of the church.It was all most impressive.Robin noticed that he was starting to limp so she put one arm around his waist.He put his arm over her shoulder and together they headed back towards the Land Rover. 

The mist was thicker by the time they reached the car.Instead of taking her arm from his waist, Robin turned into Strike and put her other arm around his waist so that he was leaning against the car door, looking over her shoulder at the fog.Strike leaned down and kissed her gently.Robin kissed him back, but then slipped from his arms.They got into the Land Rover and without speaking, Robin started it and headed back toward Swinton Park.

She stopped the Land Rover in front of the Low Swinton, expecting that the date was over.It had been a great afternoon, something to take out of her memory when she was old and gray to warm up a cold winter’s night.She looked at Strike and smiled.“Thank you for a lovely date.”

“My pleasure.Would you mind if we annoyed the peacock a little more and I took you to dinner this evening, too?”

“You don’t have to do that. “

“No, but I want to.I enjoy your company.”

“Then I would like to.I enjoy your company, too.”

So it was a date.Cormoran would pick her up at her parents’ place at seven thirty tonight and they’d go to dinner.She gave him her address and her cell number in case of delays and left him watching her head back down the drive. 


	3. Slaying the Peacock

The concierge made a dinner reservation for two at Vennell’s for Strike.That taken care of, he found Al and Ellie sitting on the terrace squabbling over their recent tennis game, smiled at them and headed into his bedroom for a rest and a think about just what he was playing at.Robin Ellacott wasn’t the sort who would be interested in a fling and that was all he could offer.Well, he would only be here another week so he supposed he could just pass the time hanging out with her and annoying the peacock.If he had the measure of his man, spending time with Robin would be a burr under the man’s saddle.He deserved a bit of annoyance for cheating on a gem such as Robin anyway.Robin could set the pace for them and he would just see what happened.He shut his eyes and sighed, relaxing into the comfortable bed.

Robin drove home, wondering what she expected or even wanted from Cormoran Strike.He was willing to annoy Matthew for her, which was petty on her part but satisfying.He seemed to enjoy kissing her, and she certainly enjoyed that.He was good company, too.He wasn’t demanding, he was intelligent and he was sensitive to what was going on around him.He didn’t need her to feed his ego, which she now realized Matt did.Did she want to sleep with him?Yes, she did, but to what end?He was here on vacation and any relationship would be over before it began.She wasn’t a one night stand sort of person, was she?

He had sort of offered her a job if she came to London to apply to the police.That was kind but of course he’d said he needed help and she doubted it would be a well paid sort of job.However working for a private detective would be interesting, even if just temporary.But was she going back to London?She didn’t know.She needed to do some serious thinking.

By seven Robin stood in her bedroom in her slip, trying to decide what to wear.She knew they were going to Vennell’s—Strike had texted her the reservation for her approval.It was as fancy a place as existed in Masham.So she thought she should wear a dress and heels, but which dress?She finally decided on a dark blue one that had a plunging neckline and a short skirt.Might as well show off her assets, she decided.It was a date, after all.

Her parents said she looked very nice.Even her little brother Martin agreed with that assessment.They were talking in the kitchen when Strike arrived to pick her up.Robin introduced Strike to her parents.She was pleased to see him in an Italian suit, which gave him the look of a glamorous pirate.She was quite surprised to find a red Lamborghini convertible waiting for them outside with a young man at the wheel.“This is my brother Al,” Strike said.“I can’t drive this because of my leg so I had Al bring me over.I thought perhaps you might like to drive it to Vennell’s. We can drop Al off at his destination on our way to dinner.”  
  
Strike had arranged to borrow his brother’s last birthday present for the evening.Al was amenable and also curious about his brother’s date.He couldn’t remember ever being introduced to anyone Cormoran was seeing, and Cormoran had never borrowed one of the expensive cars Al and the other siblings drove, either.Robin wasn’t what he’d expected.Ellie had described her and told him about the auction gossip of course.She was attractive, yes, but nothing special compared to some of the women Cormoran had gone out with.But she seemed to hold his brother’s attention in a way he’d not seen with the various party girls, socialites and models Cormoran usually dated. 

She was a fine driver, too.She was putting the Lamborghini through its paces in a way that Al envied.When Al got out at the local club where he was meeting Ellie, he made sure he snuck a photo with his phone of Cormoran and Robin laughing in the front seat of the red sports car that he emailed to his father before he went in search of Ellie.He’d already told him about the charity auction.Al knew his father worried about Cormoran and he wanted to keep him abreast of anything that might effect his oldest brother, for good or bad. 

Robin was having a wonderful time with the Italian sports car.She’d never driven anything so responsive with so much horsepower.They were at Vennell’s before she knew it.Cormoran told her she should take the long way back to the club to pick up Al and his date when they finished eating so she could have more time with the car.Al would take her home and then take his brother home before he and Ellie went elsewhere.

Robin was still smiling from the drive when they arrived at Vennell’s.The restaurant was small and intimate, with purple walls and a friendly staff.They were seated immediately at a window table where they browsed the menu while talking about cars.Cormoran had never owned one and Robin’s only car had always been her vintage Land Rover, which she maintained herself.They ordered scallops with potatoes and green beans and enjoyed every bite while they talked about life on a farm.Cormoran had briefly lived in a commune that had animals and a big garden and he had Robin in stitches about his attempts to grow garlic and onions as a small boy.She countered with stories about her pet sheep, their retriever and having to feed the chickens as a child.“I was afraid of the rooster, he was a mean old thing, and he’d chase me when I had to scatter the feed for the hens.”

They were pleasantly full and in charity with each other when they left the restaurant.Vennell’s was on the High Street, only a few doors from The Bay Horse where people were coming and going, so there was quite a bit of traffic on the street.They had paused on the sidewalk to let several cars pass when Robin heard an all-too-familiar voice, slightly slurred from alcohol consumption, call after them, “Bitch!You and your fat bastard think you are so high and mighty in a rental car.” 

Robin turned and glared.“It isn’t rental, it’s borrowed.”

“Same difference.It’s not yours!”

Cormoran said in a voice of reason that carried well in the darkness.“Who would have a car in London?The parking’s impossible and the insurance would pay for two cars out here.”The thrifty Yorkshire-born and bred within hearing distance all cackled and nodded at this unexpected sense from the stranger.

“Well, someone does, cause you borrowed it.”

Cormoran nodded sagely. “My little brother.Can’t hang on to money for the life of him.Although the car was a birthday present, come to think about it.”

“Liar!” Cunliffe spat.“No one is gifted an Italian sports car for their birthday.”

“Absolutely right,” Cormoran agreed.“Al’s little brother got a Mercedes convertible for his last birthday.”

Robin saw Matthew’s face get redder, if at all possible.Getting nowhere with the amiable giant in front of him, who was proving slipperier than an eel, he turned his attention to her.“Bitch,” he said, displaying a lack of imagination.He grabbed her arm and yanked her toward him.

“Take your hands off her,” the giant said, no longer very amiably.

“Make me!” shouted Matthew as he yanked Robin again, hard enough this time to make her stumble in her heels.He found himself sitting on the sidewalk, blood pouring from his nose without quite knowing how it had happened.The onlookers watched in silent awe as Cormoran opened the driver’s door for Robin, closed it after her, and got into the passenger seat.Robin pulled smoothly away from the curb, leaving Matthew sprawled there in shock.

The drive to the old stone warehouse out the outskirts of Masham that was now a club to pick up Al and Ellie was a silent one.Robin was embarrassed and a bit stunned.She’d never seen Matt like this and she had been horrified at the scene he’d made.She pulled up in the parking lot, turned off the engine and turned to Cormoran.“I’m sorry.”

“Not your fault your ex is an idiot.He was just drunk.I shouldn’t have hit him though.That was unfair.I boxed quite a bit as a teen and in the army.”

“I’m glad you hit him.It was rather chivalrous of you.”

“I’m your knight in shining armor all right—I just slew a peacock for you, milady.”Suddenly they were both laughing a little.

“Stay here and I’ll go find Al, ok?”He disappeared into the club, only to reappear shortly with a giggling Ellie and a smiling Al.Robin drove them straight back to her house and invited everyone to come in and meet her parents.Cormoran declined.He knew how eager Al and Ellie were to continue the evening on their own.Robin had seen their excitement as well, and although she was sorry to leave Cormoran, she was also relieved to be on her own.She had a lot to think about. 

She rubbed the bruise Matt had left on her arm as she got into her pajamas, considering the sudden transformation she’d seen in Cormoran.She’d known he had been a soldier and a military policeman, but she’d never seen anything except a reserved exterior mixed with friendliness, intelligence and a touch of sensuality.She’d never thought he was a man of action or that he could dispatch someone so quickly and efficiently.He was complex indeed.

Cormoran was glad to get back to the quiet terrace where he could smoke and think.He’d not lost control of the situation, he had plenty of experience in handling belligerent drunks in the military, but he was sorry he’d actually punched Cunliffe in front of Robin.Who knew what she would think of him after this?He needed to cool down and consider what he was doing here.He was leaving in a few days, after all.Showing off in front of a woman was something a teenager did, not a grown man.Strike might have vanquished a peacock but corralling a wayward heart was much harder.At least he was no longer obsessing over Charlotte, he realized, smoking his second cigarette.

Both Cormoran and Robin tossed and turned that night, trying to pin down what they felt toward each other and what their next step should be.


	4. The Peacock's Revenge

The next morning both Robin and Cormoran slept late, exhausted from a restless night.Robin had finally decided to text Cormoran a thank you for a nice dinner. She sent her message about the time he texted her he’d enjoyed their meal together.Neither mentioned getting together again.Robin was glad for a break to think about what was happening between them.She had been shocked by Matthew’s drunken ravings and his bruising her arm, but Strike’s reaction had given her an even bigger jolt of pure lust.She didn’t know what to think about herself.

Strike had a lot more experience handing pure lust but he’d never felt quite so protective of a woman.He needed some time away from Robin.Al and Ellie were going mountain biking so Cormoran wandered through the Walled Garden, finally sitting and smoking on a wooden bench overlooking a little lake, thinking about his life, about Robin, about his work.When he found himself daydreaming about her hair and figure, and taking her back to London with him, he shook his head and went back to the lodge for lunch. 

He spent the afternoon with a book.Robin spent it helping her mother with cleaning and laundry and bread baking.Matthew spent the afternoon brooding as his mother hovered over him, trying to get him to report “that man who hit you” to the police.The evening for all was quiet and unsatisfactory.

Robin woke on Thursday morning still confused.She was going grocery shopping this morning, so she dressed casually.Luckily she had a list of what they needed because she didn’t remember much of her trips up and down the various aisles.Back home again she unloaded the food items and put everything away.Her mother had gone to a garden club meeting, her brothers were off at work and her dad was puttering around the barn.Robin was at a loose end.She finally gave up and leaving a note for her mother that she’d be back by suppertime, she got in the Land Rover and headed for Swinton Park.

Strike had been monosyllabic over breakfast but Al was determined that he not spend all day on the terrace smoking.He annoyed his brother into going fishing at the lake finally.Strike had no intention of doing any fishing but at least he would get away from Al, even if he couldn’t escape thoughts of Robin.The staff had brought him a picnic basket, fishing rod and little pot of bait and he was about to climb into Swinton’s estate wagon so a staffer could drive him to the fishing spot when the Land Rover appeared on the gravel drive.Robin waved.“Going fishing?”

“Yes, want to come?”

“Sure.I’ll give you a lift over in the Land Rover if you like so Charlie can go about his business.”

“That would be great.”Strike put his fishing rod, picnic basket and bait in the rear of the Land Rover, then climbed into the passenger seat and they were off.Since neither really knew what to say, they said nothing until they arrived at a small parking area near a lake.There was a tiny island that was reachable via a wooden walkway.On the island was a wooden cabin.Robin took an old woolen blanket from the back of the Land Rover and the fishing rod, while Strike grabbed the bait and the picnic hamper.They walked together over the bridge, putting everything down on the picnic table near a fire pit. 

Robin took a deep breath and said, “Cormoran, I am sorry about Matt.”

“Told you that it wasn’t your fault.I shouldn’t have hit him, though.”

“I’m glad you did,” she said as she leaned over and kissed him.Later Strike thought that kiss had lit a flame brighter than the sun in him.He kissed Robin back with fierce determination to not miss what might be his only chance to sleep with her.She was equally determined, finally taking the old blanket into the cabin where she spread it over the single bed that the cabin had room for.Strike lay next to her, as close as possible, and slowly unbuttoned her blouse.She was beautiful, Robin, with skin like peaches and cream.She told him she’d never kissed a man with a beard before.He apologized for being hairy but she told him she liked it as she gently stroked the mat of hair on his bare chest.He saw the bruise on her arm where Matthew had grabbed her when she took off her blouse and he was furious.She told him not to worry about it, bruises fade, but he was very careful not to touch that area as he loomed over her, kissing her.She put her arms around his neck and pulled him close while unbuckling his belt.He stroked one of her full breasts while fumbling with the zipper of her jeans.He felt her smile as he kissed her and lifted his head just to look into her eyes.Her hair was mussed, her lips slightly swollen from his kisses, her eyes glazed with lust for him.He’d never seen anything so desirable.He luckily had a condom in his wallet so he was able to use that as he made love to her.She told him he was wonderful.He told her he wanted to stay like this forever. “Come to dinner with me?” he begged. 

“Only if you promise to do this again.”

“I promise.”It was a promise he planned to keep. 

They dressed finally and shared his picnic lunch but never did do any fishing.Instead they sat together in the sunshine, her arm around his waist and his over her shoulders, watching the lake waters dance in the sunlight between kisses.It was a perfect afternoon.It ended all too soon.She was due home and he needed to get cleaned up before dinner as he’d not bothered with a shower or shave this morning.They packed the Land Rover with the folded blanket and the picnic basket and fishing rod, then Robin drove him back to the Low Swinton building.They planned to go out to supper at six.Robin would come to pick him up and they’d go to a fish and chip place outside of Harrogate so he could see more of the area.

Robin headed home to inform her parents she would be missing supper because she and Strike were going to Dougies in Harrogate.She took a quick shower, reveling in how she felt relaxed all over after great sex.She put on jeans and trainers and a button down shirt that fitted her well and was back in the Land Rover and headed to Swinton Park again in no time. 

Strike was cleaned up quickly, too, making sure he put condoms in his wallet.He told Al he and Robin were checking out a fish and chips place in Harrogate.Al was going dancing with Ellie again and would be back late.Strike was glad.He wanted to bring Robin back here to his bed if she was amenable but he’d take what he could get of her if she wasn’t.He thought she wanted him as much as he wanted her, but he was not taking anything for granted. 

The fish and chips place was small but the food delicious.They ate their fill, laughing at the fact deep fried spam was on the menu and then walked around Harrogate for a little while, looking in the shop windows.Strike offered to buy Robin a souvenir t-shirt featuring a gaudy peacock.She offered to buy him a matching one in the XXL size.They ended up kissing on the sidewalk instead.They drove back to Swinton Park while laughing about nothing in particular.Strike pulled her eagerly inside his temporary lodging and poured her white wine.They kissed and kissed on the sofa, tasting wine and a bit of chips vinegar.He saw Robin fully naked for the first time and for once didn’t feel self conscious about his damaged leg.She obviously didn’t care.She wanted him naked with her, whether he had two full legs or not.The sex was wonderful.They lay panting afterwards, tangled in the sheets, thankful they’d found each other.

Al called while they were still in bed together, asking Cormoran to come to the club where he and Ellie were having a great time.Cormoran asked Robin if she’d like to, and she said yes.So they dressed again, Robin combing her hair out and Strike feeling like he’d just won the Irish Lottery. 

  
The club was having open mic night.The music was spotty but the beer was flowing and Strike for once didn’t mind being in the environment his mother had dragged him to often as a kid.Robin was here, and they were holding hands.That was what mattered.Al and Ellie were laughing and talking and Robin was getting to know his little brother.She seemed to know just the right thing to say to get Al to open up to her.He was talking about his DJ gigs and going to Switzerland to learn to ski as a kid.Robin told him she’d had one downhill ski lesson “where I learned I had real talent when it came to falling over sideways.”Strike was smiling at her and feeling like this was a perfect evening when Matthew Cunliffe strode to the mic and announced he was going to sing a song dedicated to his former girlfriend and her male escort who was pretending he was rich, “Runaround Sue,” except he was going to call it “Runaround You.” 

The audience tittered through Matthew’s rendition, especially at the end when he nearly fell off the stage.Robin and Strike applauded him with everyone else, then there was a hush around the venue and a ripple of surprise.A tall, lean man with a handsome face pulled up a wooden stool at the mic and settled himself with a guitar.“Hello, Masham,” he said.“Since I was here visiting with my kids, I thought I’d drop by and have a beer with you all.The previous song was a classic song about a cheater, but I think TLC’s “Creep” is better.After all, what’d you going to do when your man’s cheating?Do him one better!”

With a fast chord, Jonny Rokeby rocked into the song.His voice was smoky and sexy and could be heard clear all over the venue.He segued into Shaggy’s “It Wasn’t Me,” doing both the voices, and folks stood and started dancing.Robin caught a glimpse of Matthew’s face.He looked furious and sick at the same time.Strike was looking at Al, expressionless.Rokeby continued rocking with the country western “Whose Bed Have Your Boots Been Under?” from Shania Twain, then finished up with Marvin Gaye’s “I Heard It Through the Grapevine,” to thunderous applause.He stood, raised a beer someone gave him, and drank it all down, then swaggered off the stage and through the rapturous audience to the table where his sons and Robin were sitting.He and Cormoran looked at each other, then Cormoran glared at Al while Rokeby himself sat and smiled at Robin, saying, “Hello.You are even prettier in person than in photos.”

She stuck out a hand and said, “I’m Robin.”

“Jonny,” he told her as he took her hand.“I think you know my boys.”

“Yes.Where did you see a photo of me?” 

Rokeby took out his phone and showed her the screensaver was a photo of her and Cormoran smiling at each other in the front seat of Al’s Lamborghini.She glared at Al who hastily pulled Ellie to her feet and took her out on the dance floor.Rokeby crinkled his eyes in a smile at them all.“Don’t be mad, Cormoran.Al was just worried about you.So I came down to meet Robin.”

“I don’t notice you came down to meet Al’s date.”

“Al has a new lady friend about every ten minutes.I already have enough Frequent Flyer Miles.You, on the other hand….”

Cormoran looked at his father and then said, “If it’s ok with Robin, it’s ok with me.” 

Ellie and Al came back and sat down.Robin looked them all over.“Don’t do that again, Al.Cormoran’s an adult.Thanks for making my ex look like the moron he is, Jonny.Now, who’s up for ice cream?My dad made homemade vanilla this afternoon and there’s plenty in the freezer to go with Mum’s chocolate chip cookies.”

If Robin’s parents were stunned to find themselves hosting an internationally famous rock star, his sons and their dates in their kitchen, they didn’t show it.They served everyone ice cream and cookies and acted as if this sort of thing was normal in their lives.Soon Al and Ellie excused themselves to go to the pub.After a little while longer Rokeby said he and Cormoran and Robin needed to go and thanked Robin’s parents for their hospitality.Outside Rokeby nodded to his son and said, “See you around.I’m in the bridal suite apparently.”He smiled at Robin, told her it was nice to have met her and her wonderful family, and was whisked away by his limo. 

Robin sighed and Cormoran put his arms around her.“Come back to Lower Swinton with me?” 

“Absolutely.Let me go tell my parents not to wait up.”She was gone only an instant, then was back with her keys and purse and firing up the Land Rover to take Cormoran and herself back to his place.They drove in silence the whole way.Robin parked, turned off the engine, then looked at Strike.“Are you ok with this?”

“What do you mean by ‘this’?”

“With me coming back with you, with your father showing up out of the blue, with Al reporting on us to him?”

“Of course I want you with me.I just hope you spend the entire night next to me tonight.As for my father and Al, well, I know they meant it for the best but I’m going to be having a word with them.”

“Rokeby has made Matthew a byword in the area.He’ll never be able to show his face again here.”

“Good.Of course that means he’ll go back to London and I’m going to be there.Will you come with me?Maybe even move in with me?”

“Yes.If you want me to.”

“I do.Once we get there you can stay with me a bit or stay with my friends Nick and Ilsa in their spare guest room.My place is pretty small for two.Maybe we should look for a larger flat than the one I have now.Will you come work with me until you get settled at least?”

“Yes.I will.I don’t know how well the police thing will go but I’m good with clerical stuff.We can work together until I get my feet on the ground in London.You might be glad to be rid of me after a bit, you know.”

“Never.”

“Never say never.After all, I swore that I’d never fall for a guy after Matt, and look what happened.”

“You’ve fallen for me?”

“I have.”

“Good.Because I have fallen for you, too.Come to bed?” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so my fairy tale ends, with Matthew totally humiliated, our lovers together, Al and Ellie roaring around the back roads of rural Masham in a hot red Italian convertible, and a four word-four sentence summary.
> 
> Do that again, Cormoran.  
> You are beautiful, Robin.  
> My nose hurts, Mommy.  
> You are fantastic, audience.


End file.
